fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 69
Call of the Dragon is the 69th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The guilds from Allied Forces say their farewells and depart for their respective Guilds. Wendy Marvell and Carla join Fairy Tail and Natsu Dragneel goes to investigate the rumor regarding someone who has met a Dragon. Summary An aircraft is seen flying wherein inside, Ultear discusses matters of what had happened to Oración Seis with her Guild Master, Hades. She explains that the Allied Forces had defeated Oración Seis and destroyed Nirvana. Hades finds the Allied Forces impressive but the two clarify that Nirvana doesn't matter to them because they have a different goal. Ultear foresees that something great is coming, to which she is looking forward to. On another ship, the Allied Forces delegates of Fairy Tail travel back to their Guild. After realizing the truth behind Cait Shelter, Wendy and Carla decide to join Fairy Tail, so they tag along with Team Natsu. Lucy recalls the time when they had to part with the other Allied Forces delegates: Lyon, Jura and Sherry of Lamia Scale and Ichiya, Eve, Ren and Hibiki of Blue Pegasus. Lucy also recalls how she obtained three new Zodiac Celestial Spirits: Scorpio, Aries and Gemini. After Angel's arrest, their contracts with her have been broken and so they decided to join Lucy, to which Lucy was delighted as she had new Spirit friends with her. This surprised the Spirits as they were used to being treated as "tools" and not "friends", but they were glad nonetheless. A welcome party is thrown for Wendy and Carla, the new recruits of Fairy Tail. They are both warmly welcomed by the current members. Wendy is even made more welcome when they find out that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer, impressing the rest of the Guild. The usual bickering occurs in the Guild while they celebrate the arrival of their new recruits. Meanwhile, Gajeel is jealous of Natsu and Wendy who both had Happy and Carla as cats. Meaning, he is the only Dragon Slayer in the Guild who doesn't have a cat. Mystogan is also seen on the second floor, overlooking the festivities of the Guild. A week later, Wendy goes to the request board to look for a job and a companion, as per Mirajane's suggestion. While Lucy and Levy try to figure out whether Wendy will temporarily join with Team Natsu or Shadow Gear, Gray approaches Natsu and tells him of a rumor where someone in town, a girl named Daphne, has claimed to have seen a Dragon. This excites both Natsu and Wendy, hoping that the Dragon might have been either Igneel or Grandeeney. The two leave the Guild with Happy and Carla to search for Daphne in an inn on the outskirts of town. In the meantime, Erza is in a cake shop. She orders fifty cakes, forty-eight for her and two for Fairy Tail's new members, much to the baker's surprise. As she leaves the shop, Erza looks around with a cautious expression and begins to head into an alleyway. Erza is then attacked by a hooded being, but she dodges their attack. Erza then requips two swords and prepares to fight. She shatters the hooded being's blade and then the hooded being requips two swords just like her. The two battle for a while and then Erza notices that its presence is gone. Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla arrive at the inn. Initially, it seemed deserted. However, upon further inspection, the four of them arrive in front of a strange-looking door. The door opens after Natsu knocks and Daphne introduces herself. She tries to sell her diet food called Metamo-chan to the four and begins incessantly advertising it through various methods. While Daphne advertises, an irritated Natsu tries to ask her about the Dragons that Gray told him about. Daphne says that the Dragon story was a lie to give her business a boost. Disappointed, Natsu begins to leave. He kicks the door open and sees that the outside world is gone. The room is surrounded by barriers and they find out that Daphne is a Mage who is looking for Dragon Slayers. The four continue to try to escape. As Natsu hits a wall, ice forms on it and Gray appears in front of Natsu. Daphne then welcomes Gray. Natsu asks Gray what he's doing and Gray replies that it is about time they settle it. Daphne states that she wants a Dragon Slayer and orders Gray to crush him. Gray says his farewell to Natsu and begins to use Ice-Make. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Lizardman (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} *Copy Magic * ** Spells used * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Swords Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes